everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
EtherealNyx
Hey, guys! I'm MamonoGal1311, but please call me Nyx! I'm also known as Demigod of Nyx on Fanfiction and you can check out my EAH story there as well (it's a work in progress and updates are slow, so please be patient). I love anime (Hetalia being my favorite), writing Fanfiction and generally being a music-loving bookworm. Of course, I love Ever After High too! I also love this: XD. XD is my favorite emote and I will use it all the time, just you watch. Don't edit this page or I WILL FIND YOU. XD About Me Birthday: October 29th! Get me a present :3 Star Sign: Scorpio, duh :P Side: I'm Neutral :D But, I do favor the Rebels a teeny tiny bit... Fairytale Parent: I'm the Author. I'm not part of the stories, I write them! Parent's Story: I think we just went over this.... Roommate: I don't have one and I don't want one until I get married. Secret Heart's Desire: I have so many! Right now, I want to go to Hawaii, but I'll have to wait a while for that one. My "Magic" Touch: Don't do air quotes at me! >:( Besides that, my Hogwarts letter is coming soon, I can feel it! Sure, I'll have to move to England, but it's Hogwarts!!! Storybook Romance Status: Er... Skip. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Again with the air quotes?!? Curse thee, air quotes! Anyway, I am pretty much a walking disaster. Favorite Subject: It's totally Math. *sarcasm overload* Kidding, I HATE Math. I love Science and World History, though the homework sucks. Least Favorite Subject: MATH Favorite Food: Hmm... This is hard to answer because it changes a lot. I HATE chocolate, though. Best Friends Forever After: Look up Princess Daisy's Biggest Fan. The one who subscribed to GraceDaWitch, not the other posers. She's one of my BFFAs. Also, I'm friends with people like Redwolf-regan who took pity on my little baby and gave her a friend, Madame O'Font who is hilarious to RP with and Scythe Sasin who strikes me as a fun guy to be around (unless you're actually a girl 0-0)! Theme Song: YES :3 Lifted Up (1985) is my theme song. Or A Sky Full of Stars. I'm not sure! Personality I'm that girl. The one who seems to know all the answers in class. The one who finishes their work quickly and reads huge books in a few days. The one who is bullied for being different from everyone else. The one who's never kept a friend for long because they always take advantage of her kindness, of her willingness to understand their problems. The one who had only one friend in elementary school. The one who wishes that she could be accepted, but never is. I think you can see the picture. I'm a bookworm. Always have been, always will be. I read fast too. I read all the Harry Potter books in about 5 days. I've always been advanced for my age. I skipped a grade when I was younger, so I'm always younger than everyone in my class. I read at college level, despite being in middle school. I started reading at that level during 4th grade and I was at high school level in 3rd. I find it hard to connect to people. I use big words in my speech, not to annoy anyone, but because I genuinely find that they describe what I'm taking about easily. I'm a pretty shy individual because I've been bullied since 2nd grade. I hardly have friends and they are just as socially awkward as I am. However, I do have high points. For example, I LOVE anime and manga and I will watch anime and read manga all day if allowed. I do find manga to be weird, but it's still nice. I also like video games like SMITE, League of Legends and Elder Scrolls. I enjoy Minecraft the most for some reason, though. I'm both a reader and a writer. I love writing stories and Fanfiction is my ultimate passion. Writing romance is my favorite because you get to ensure a happy ending, something I've never been allowed. All my crushes have ended tragically for the most part. Eh, but enough about my pitiful existence! Drop me a line whenever you want and I'll be there! :) I consider people like Regan, Scythe, O'Font, Cerise and Sabine to be my friend, but anyone nice can be one too :3 Thanks for listening! XD OC Power My OCs *Quinn Schauer is my first (and best) OC. Like, she is so bae, oh my godmother She is the daughter of the foolish (and fearless) younger brother from the tale "Oh, If I Could But Shiver!". She's also a princess/hero. However, she desperately needs art because the person who is supposed to draw her is being a jerk and not doing it. *Ark Pellen is my second OC. His full name is Arktophonos, which means bear killer in Greek. He's the son of Bearskin from the tale of the same name (the version written by the Brothers Grimm). He's definitely a work in progress, but when the Appearance comes out, any art would be greatly appreciated. *Shirley/Lilith 'Lily' Schicksal is my third OC. She was originally Shirley Nott, who was the daughter of the Sherif of Nottingham, but she went through a lot of changes. Now, she's the daughter of the Devil from Bearskin. She's Ark's girlfriend, but her page is not out yet. She'll need art eventually. *I have a few other OCs I am planning: Unda Faurst, Minna Faurst, and the daughter of a Lost Boy, though that may change as I go. Thanks for all the support :) Fanfiction Blood Under The Bridge- More information is available when you click the link! I'm going to write more eventually, but I have writer's block all the time :( Gallery Just posting my favorite pics!!! My Favorite Songs I LOVE MUSIC!!!! I play the piano and I sing :3 I also love to listen to music and here are my favorite songs! *Lifted Up (1985) by Passion Pit is definitely my favorite song right now! I love how pretty it sounds! Plus, it was written for the singer's wife, which I find admirable. *Addicted to a Memory is a nice song with an awesome electronic beat! So is Glitterati! *I just love A Sky Full of Stars by Coldplay. You HAVE to listen to it. It's such a beautiful song and I love it so much! *See You Again makes me sad, but I still love it. The music video.... Oh my Grimm, it almost made me cry and that is very difficult to accomplish. *Cannibal is a funny song. I just can imagine Shirley (Lilith? Lily? Ah, fudge it.) singing that song with a demonic smile on her face. Perfection. *I love other songs too like Fashion by Lady Gaga, Worth It by Fifth Harmony, Talking Body by Tove Lo, Whatcha Say by Jason Derulo and more! :3 MUSIC IS LIFE. Quotes Category:Driver